1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus by which a user can easily confirm information regarding a second image processing mode on a screen for a first image processing mode, a control method of the image processing apparatus and a recording medium having programs.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there has been provided various data processing apparatuses having functions different from a communication function together with the communication function.
For example, with respect to a facsimile apparatus, there provided a multifunctional machine having plural functions in a single machine which is integrally composed of a copying function, a printer function, a scanner function and the like.
In this multifunctional machine, it is general to perform a copying operation or a printer operation while performing a facsimile transmission. On a display unit of this multifunctional machine, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-203114, when each function is used, such a method is adopted. That is, only need information for the function is to be displayed by changing a display screen according to a user""s button-depression operation or statuses of plural functions are to be simultaneously displayed by dividing the display screen.
However, in case of being displayed only information of one function among the plural functions, there occurred a problem that an operator does not notice a status change of another function. While, in case of being displayed information of the plural functions simultaneously, there occurred a problem that the operator is confused because of a lot of displayed information.
Further, there sometimes occurred a case that it is difficult to simultaneously display information of the plural functions because of a small display portion.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus by which a user can easily confirm information regarding a second image processing mode on a screen for a first image processing mode, a control method of the image processing apparatus and a recording medium having programs.
More particularly, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of preventing difficulty in setting a mode occurred by displaying the information regarding the second image processing mode when the first image processing mode is set, a control method of the image processing apparatus and a recording medium having programs.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an image processing apparatus having a first image processing mode and a second image processing mode, said image processing apparatus comprising an operation panel for designating an operation regarding the first image processing mode and the second image processing mode, a display for displaying information regarding the first image processing mode and the second image processing mode and a display controller for controlling said display to display second information regarding the second image processing mode on a first display pattern including information for the first image processing mode.
Also, the present invention provides a method for controlling an image processing apparatus having a first image processing mode and a second image processing mode, said method comprising displaying first information regarding the first image processing mode and second information regarding the second image processing mode on a first display pattern including information for the first image processing mode and suppressing to display the second information in accordance with a designation regarding the first image processing mode.
Also, the present invention provides a recording medium for storing program codes which are able to be read by an image processing apparatus having a first image processing mode and a second image processing mode, said program codes comprising a first code for displaying first information regarding the first image processing mode and second information regarding the second image processing mode on a first display pattern including information for the first image processing mode, a second code for displaying first information regarding the first image processing mode on the first display pattern without displaying the second information on the first display pattern and a third code for selectively executing said first code and said second code in accordance with a presence and absence of designation regarding the first image processing mode.
Another object and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the attached drawings.